A Supernatural Dog
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: See through a kanine's eyes of what she sees being partnered with the winchester brothers and father. It starts when dean and sam are children. Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1 Yes, I am A Dog Deal With It!

**A/N: Okay, to make things clear; I **_**am **_**TheWinchesterAngel I just made a new account over yonder as Sarah Jackson - The Other. So I did not copywrite this story, it was the only one I could think that need rewriting and better planning.**

Chapter 1

Yes, I am A Dog. Deal With It!

* * *

_You would never believe the things I went through, you would also wouldn't believe that I am a dog._

I was two months old when it happened, My mama and six brothers were living in a small town; taking people's food when their not looking, or digging up leftovers in the garbage on harsh days.

My brothers left our home to find better homes for themselves, all that was left in my family was mama and me, we had to defend ourselves from others who wanted to harm us. Sadly, Six weeks since the last my brothers left us mama had gotten ill and we had to stay in our cardboard home.

I was too small to understand what was happening to my mama, all I knew was that it was getting harder and harder for her to walk. So I laid close to her to keep me and her warm even though I couldn't, I tried anyway. Things were getting harder than usual; my mama has been telling me to leave her and go find myself something to eat for myself and for only myself.

But I didn't, I wasn't going to be like my brothers by walking away from mama, I vowed to stay by her side, and I had faith that my mama would make it through whatever that ails her. However, I did have to leave once in a while to get us some food.

One night on December 17th 1988 a storm came brewing in across town. The wind was blowing so strong it felt like it was going to lift me up and carry my away, but I had to hold on to take this cold half bitten hamburger to my mama before we go to sleep. As I reached our home, I discovered something terrible; our home was empty.

I dropped the hamburger and slowly walked inside, mama wasn't inside.

I got worried and started calling for her but answer there came none, I started looking for mama, calling, but there was no call back.

The storm was getting closer and now hail was falling pelting me painfully, but I couldn't give up on mama. However, the wind and hail was too strong for one small as me. I found an abandoned car that had a hole just small enough for me to fit in, I sat right through it trying not to fall asleep in case mama started calling for me.

Finally I fell asleep, All I knew was that she was lost and I was going to find her.

The next morning, it was cloudy, and damp. I walked out of the car yawning and stretching my legs, then I caught a scent of something familiar.

"Mama!" I called in happiness running towards the scent.

The closer I got, the smell of death grew.

_'Mama must have found something to eat' _I thought.

When I went around the corner, I suddenly stopped, looking what was almost covered by crows. My mama!

"MAMA!" I called in horror running towards the crows. "Go away, leave my mama alone!" I barked at them.

They cawed in annoyance flew away, my breathing was harsh as I saw my mama. Her eyes were closed in calmness as if she was asleep, only I hoped that she was.

"Mama?" I said gently walking slowly to her, "Come on mama we have to go find another shelter"

She didn't move.

I pushed her with my head near her face to wake her up, however her body was as cold as ice. I couldn't hear her heartbeat, I couldn't hear her breathing I then knew that she wasn't going to wake up. Not for a long, long time.

"Mama" I said in a raspy voice lying near her, I went under her arm it felt like she was holding like she did when I was scared.

I began to cry, I cried for a long time and I didn't care.

I woke up with a start from the sound of rumbling, for a second I thought it was thunder, but then it started to get louder and louder.

I looked up to see a huge black metal contraption heading towards Mama and me in such a speed I've ever seen.

I stood up quickly and stood in front of my mama waiting for the thing to come at us, however the metal thing came to an erupt stop a few inches from my nose. I almost sighed in relief until the side of the thing opened, I panicked I almost cried for mama but then… I remembered, she was gone.

A human came out of the thing stumbling over himself, breathing quite deep for a human.

"Dammit!" he cursed after he almost fell over, I tried not to find this amusing since another metal thing came from behind him and out came more humans, however they didn't look drunk at all.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked!" one of the humans yelled to the drunken human.

The drunk human wobbled a little before answering "Are you ready to kick my ass?"

This got me and the other humans to look at the drunk weirdly, this one is so drunk he's losing his mind.

Without thinking straight, as I watched the other humans come towards the drunk human, I sprinted towards them and barked. Sadly my barking –since I was still young- sounded like a 'Na, na, na, Na!'

The all the humans turned their heads to me with their eye brows crooked, as I came closer they became bigger and I started to quiet down.

"Is this one of your 'weapons' Winchester?" one asked trying to keep his laughing under control.

The drunk looked from me to the humans.

"Hell no!" he said gruffly as he wobbled towards his trunk. He opened it and took out two rifle guns pointing them at the humans.

"These are my weapons," he said grinning now not looking so drunk anymore.

'Uh oh' I said before going under the car.

I heard five gun shots and five thumps after another; I guess that's what mama calls a show down.

Everything became silent.

"Now where in that stupid pup that thought it could take on all those vampires?" the human said out loud almost sounding like he didn't know where I was.

'VAMPIRES!' I yelled, 'I was going to sacrifice myself for a drunk –who wasn't really a drunk- who decided to become vampire food! I wouldn't have last two seconds out there!'

I was to busy hitting myself on the head when the human went down on all fours and leaned to look under the car.

"Ah there you are," he said smiling at me.

I 'Na!' in surprise.

He chuckled to himself shaking his head. "You silly little bugger, didn't you know that you couldn't take on that lot?"

'I do now!' I said although knowing he didn't understand me.

"What are you doing John Winchester!" another human yelled in frustration.

I yelped in surprise while this human lifted his head quick and hit the top of his head.

He cursed loudly, my ears lifted at that, I felt like grabbing some soap and stuffing it into his mouth.

"You okay there John?" the human said sounding now annoyed but a little concerned.

"Yep, uh huh" the human said rubbing his head getting out from under the car "No worries."

"Good! For I have a mind to hit you over with a beer bottle!" the other human yelled. "And what were you doing under there?"

"A pup thought it could protect me from a couple of vampires, it saw me take out guns and ran under the car." the human known as John Winchester.

"A pup?" the human said in disbelief.

"Yep, take a look for yourself." John said walking away from my sight.

The human stood for a minute before going down and looked at me, I growled in warning.

"Well I'll be damned." he said looking at me in surprise

"My thoughts exactly, what kind of dog do you think it is?" John asked.

"John, I can't tell you what kind it was from here." the human said turning his head for awhile before looking back at me.

"Bobby, can you please move" John asked. "I'm going to get it out from under the car."

The human named Bobby got out from under the car and disappeared as well. I looked around to find some way out without them knowing. I found it, but it was going to be tricky. I heard murmuring from the two humans but I ignored them, I was too busy escaping. I crawled quietly towards the opening and waited till I couldn't see their feet, once the coast was clear I sprinted out from under the car towards where my mama was laying.

I wasn't about to leave to these humans.

"And there it goes!" John's voice ranged running after me.

"Holy crap it's fast!" Bobby said following.

'Damn right' I said confidently, before doing a quick turn to the left trying to trip John.

It didn't work, but it worked on poor Bobby.

"Oof!" Bobby said before landing onto the ground. "Tell me, why are we trying to catch this little bastard?" he asked lifting his head up seeing me right in front of him.

I must have looked as mischievous as I felt as I wagged my tail, because Bobby did not look happy.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked annoyed, he pounced at me but I dodged and started playing with John, teasing him.

'Oh no you got me' I said faking a right. 'or not'

"Because, not only would be training to be a fighting dog." John explained as he missed me again. "Sam has been asking me for a puppy for a while, also, what better supernatural detector than a dog?"

"So you're going to -if you can- catch the bugger, train it to become a war dog, and be a companion?" Bobby said as if trying to figure it out while lying on the ground having a break.

"Yep." John replied collapsing after one and a half-hour later of chasing me.

I stopped to watch John lay on his stomach and was panting.

"Where do these young dogs get all of this energy?" John asked lifting his head looking at a very tired Bobby.

"In case you haven't noticed John, that pup has tired us so it could walk away." Bobby explained. "That pup is smart."

I watched them for a while before realizing that mama's body was a few feet away from John. I whined and started walking towards them.

"Do you hear something?" Bobby asked

"No, but I smell something that went bad" John said.

I also smelled my mama's death so strong it made me want to cry.

I walked onto John's back, I heard a 'uh' from John but he didn't do anything, however Bobby just had enough strength to pounce one more time.

Fortunately, I dodged.

"Duu!" is what came out of John as Bobby landed on him.

"Damn I missed!" Bobby said getting off of John.

"Bobby, never mention this to Dean or Sam in the future agreed?" John said getting up slowly.

"Agreed." Bobby replied.

John looked up to watch the pup walk towards something that looked like an animal. He slowly got up and walked to where the pup was going.

"Where are you going?" Bobby called out, not feeling like getting up.

John didn't answer; he was silent, watching the pup walk towards the body that was still.

"Jesus" he mumbled walking towards the body.

The animal that laid still was a wolf, female, with dirty wet grey fur that was matted, and she was covered with blood spots; probably from birds and other animals. The pup sat in front of the female wolf crying for all it was worth, now the pup looked nothing like the wolf before him but by the look of its paws, it'll get big.

To him, the pup's sire must have been a Mackenzie River Husky, for the pup looked like one; the pup had all black fur except for one leg that had a white sock and a long white line from the top of its head to the tip of its nose.

To John, it was a beauty, so was its mom even in death she was a beauty for a wolf, he couldn't blame the husky for wanting her.

In a weird sort of way.

It sat there in front of its mom, as if waiting for her to wake up.

"Bobby!" he called not taking his eyes off the pup. "Get your ass over here!"

John heard Bobby walk towards him from behind. "What the hell is it-"

He must have seen the wolf.

"Is that its mom?" Bobby asked sadly.

"Ya." John responded quietly.

"God Damnit." Bobby whispered.

The pup looked towards the two, its eyes were asking 'Please, wake her up?' John walked towards it slowly and kneeled towards it.

"I'm sorry little one, there is nothing we can do" he told it.

"Except bury her so that she won't get eaten," Bobby added

"No, animals and insects can get to her" John said, "We'll have to burn her."

John picked up the pup with ease and gave it to Bobby.

"John?" Bobby asked looking curiously at John, so did the dog.

"I'm going to do it, you check it out to see if we need to take it to a vet or something." John said looking down at the dead wolf.

Bobby didn't argue, just took me towards the car and did what John asked.

I didn't exactly know what they were doing, but I did know that they were respecting my mama and was going to take her somewhere, where animals couldn't get to her. Right now however, wasn't the time to be thinking of mama.

Bobby was putting his paws on me checking for wounds and such, until he started looking to see if I was a boy or a girl.

I sat quickly looking at him 'The least you could do is buy me food or asking if you wanted to know'

Bobby chuckled at me, jerk.

"Cheeky little thing aren't ya, but its too late I already know." he told me.

'Good for you, go buy yourself a cookie.' I said sarcastically.

He smiled at as if knowing what I just said. John came just in time to see Bobby laughing at me again since I gave him a 'your stupid' look

"John I think you got a smart ass for a dog" Bobby said.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, John took me into the metal thingy, when I whined in protest he comforted telling me it won't harm me.

'Yeah right, it wants you to think that!' I said to him when he passed me to Bobby.

"So John pup here is a girl so you gotta have a name for her then pup." Bobby said scratching my ear.

"Let's introduce her to the boys and see what they think" John replied starting up the car.

"They'll love her, after all kids love dogs." Bobby said.

John looked to me and smiled as I stared at him. "As the saying goes 'A dog is a man's best friend."

"True." Bobby agreed.

A few hours of riding we made it to a building that had a neon sign that says 'MOTEL'

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Welcome to home away from home." John said lifting me off of Bobby's lap and into his arms while getting out.

Bobby was smiling following John and told me. "You'll love it."

'I hope your right' I said to him.

John opened the door "Dean! Sammy!"

Two little humans ran out of the bedroom and stopped abruptly when they saw me.

'What? Do I have something on my face?' I asked trying to lick my face from anything that was on my face.

"Boys, meet the new member of the our family." Bobby said pointing at me.

The smallest one had his eyes wide including his smile, however the tall one just looked at me curiously and yet disappointed.

'What crawled up your ass?' I asked him

"Wow!" the human munchkin named Sam said in enthusiasm

He came running towards John and me; he slowed down a little and looked at his father for permission to pet me.

'Munchkin you don't have to ask him, lay all that love on me!' I said to Sam from John's arm.

John nodded and walked towards a couch and laying me there so that Sam can reach me. Sam waited when Dean went to Bobby to talk outside and say his good byes.

"C'ya Sam, Dean." Bobby said waving his hand and walked out the door with John.

Sam quickly came onto the couch beside and let me smell his hand; it smelled of hamburgers and French fries. I licked his hand and he giggled, he looked to Dean and smiled.

"Come on Dean, she's friendly she won't bite." he said playfully.

'Ya Deano I don't bite… much.' I said

"How the hell do you know that was a girl?" he asked

"She has a smaller head then a male puppy" Sam explained like a teacher.

'Holy shit its an actual Pinky and the Brain… except Sam doesn't have a temper and he doesn't want to take over the world… or does he?' I wondered.

"Your such a geek." Dean said walking towards them.

'Ya well you look like Dumbo, fly Dumbo, fly!' I said looking at his ears.

Sam made a face at Dean, lifted me into his lap, and started petting and scratching my ears. I loved it.

'Left munchkin, ah, now right behind the ear, oh yah' I said sighing in pleasure. 'That's the stuff'!'

I practically a puddle in Sam's hands.

'You are my god' I told Sam getting up and licking his face making him laugh.

"Hey stop that!" Sam said between laughing.

Dean watched us with a small smirk sitting on a kitchen chair.

'Oh the grinch has smirked, I shall make this my goal 'Make Dean Smile' goal' I said getting off Sammy and walking towards Dean.

Dean looked at me weirdly and then to Sammy as if to say 'What do I do?' Sam just shrugged smiling. I stood just inches away from Dean and gave him my 'you know you want to' look wagging my tail. Dean just looked at me for a minute before getting off the chair and went down on his knees looking at me. I looked at his lap and back into his eyes.

'Alright Dumbo here I come!' I said to him charging at him in surprise that I was able to tackle him to the ground and slobbered all over him.

"Eww gross!" Dean said trying to get me off of him.

Sam bursts with laughter falling off the couch. John came in to see his eldest being slurped by the pup while his youngest was lying on the ground laughing.

He smiled.

I stopped my torturing and walked to John and waited for him to pick me up. Dean wiped his face with a disgusted look on his face. Sam –recovering from laughing- was looking at me with admiration.

"Should I ask what happened?" John asked me quietly.

'Not really no.' I said to him back just as quietly.

"She gave Dean's face a bath," Sam said

Dean glared at Sam.

John chuckled a little before petting me, I closed my eyes ready to sleep when he started towards the bed.

"We need to give her a name boys, can you think of any?" John asked

Sam looked at me and looked like he was really concentrating. However Dean took one look at me and said in a small voice.

"Genevieve, Genny for short"

Sam, John, and me looked at Dean in shock

'Holy kibbles he thought that up just now?' I asked Sam who too didn't believe what his brother said.

"Why Genevieve Dean?" John asked rubbing my head.

'Now I know where Sam got the talent of petting, Human females are going to be in trouble when that boy grows up.' I said to John.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Its unique sir, doesn't she look like a Genny?" he asked looking at me.

The two looked at me for a while.

"Huh, son your right" John said looking back to Dean, "She does look like a Genny."

Sam nodded smiling at his big brother.

I gave a 'Na' in agreement.

All three Humans looked at me with a smile while Sam giggled.

My life was getting good, though I missed my mama dearly, but I know she was in a better place. Probably chasing deer in a meadow somewhere I join when its my time, but until then I'm staying with the Winchesters.

* * *

**A/n: There I rewrote it and hopefully I won't get kicked out, like I explained above I am TWA I just don't know how to get rid of that account. Read and Review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Dude You're Fugly!

**Chapter 2**

**Dude, You're Fugly**

**

* * *

**

It has been three months since I lived with the Winchester family, and it's boring!

Especially when John goes off into the night somewhere and leaves his pups and me at a 'crummy Motel' as Sam likes to call it. I was getting curious of what exactly John did when he left? Or a better question.

WHY THE HELL DOES HE LEAVES HIS PUPS ALL BY THEMSELVES!

I mean he gets his back pack, walks towards Dean, tells him to take care of me and Sam –though I can take care of myself- and leaves. Dean is just a pup at nine years old, he can't take care of all of us, Sam is five years old, and I was…. Well in human years I would have been eleven and a half; being nine months old.

So I decided to help him out, because, I was older, but I'm still considered a pup, and Dean deserves to have a break.

One night when John got home looking wounded and tired, I decided to ask him what he does. So I walked towards a chair he was near to and sat there until I lost patience and 'Boof' quietly at him. John almost jumped right out of the chair he was sitting looking at me in surprise, he looks at where I was sitting on and looked back at me.

"Genny?" He whispered at me, I put my paw on his shoulder to tell him it was I.

He sighed in relief, but then stopped "Are you sitting on a chair?"

'No idiot I had a growth spurt' I said sarcastically.

He looks at me for a while; I looked towards the two pups sleeping in one bed and back to him. He followed my gaze and sighed.

"They're fine Genevieve, they can take care of themselves." he said about to get up, but I stopped him by grabbing his shirt which tasted like blood and gun powder.

Not the best taste in the world, I tried spitting it out as I looked up at him, worried. He stopped and turned his head to look at me, he sat back down looking at me.

"You're worried, I don't blame you, but I gotta find it." he said before rubbing his face with his hands.

I tilted my head 'who's it or what's it?'

He must have figured what I was asking since he answered. "The thing that killed my wife."

"I don't know what the hell it is but I know its evil, and until I find it." he said dangerously, "I'm gonna kill as many evil sonofabitchs I possibly can!"

I wanted to clap for his speech but sadly I'm a dog so I couldn't do anything but stare. He stared at me looking so broken; he must have really loved his mate. I got off the chair and went to him. Putting both of my front paws on his knees and put my head on his lap looking up at him.

'Its ok John, I'll help you' I said to him, reassuring him that everything's going to be okay.

John looks down to me, and smiles.

"Now don't you worry your little head of about us Genny." he said almost sounding reassuring, "We'll be alright, you just spoil us with your love."

'I have to worry, you numbnut!' I said.

He chuckles petting my head before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

I walked towards the bedroom and saw that half of Dean and Sam's blanket had fallen half way away from them.

I walked towards them and took hold of the blanket; I slowly put it back over them so they don't get cold in the morning. I heard the shower turn off and the door opening with John drying his hair while wearing a muscle T-shirt and boxers, he walked past the children's bed and me, and went to his bed. I jumped onto the kid's bed only to be push off.

'Well I never!' I said to Sam who was still asleep.

I looked between John's bed and the children's, the boys will be warm since their sharing the same bed, however John's all by himself over there. And so I jumped on to John's bed and laid my head on his side.

John put his hand on my head and took a deep breath before falling asleep.

This was going to be a rough life, but as long as I have the Winchester's love I'm going to be okay.

The next morning I ended up under the blankets –I don't know how so don't ask me- with my head on John's stomach with his hand still on my head.

"Where's Genevieve?" I heard Sam ask Dean in a sleepy voice.

"I don't know probably under the beds." Dean answered annoyed of being woken up by Sam.

"Genevieve!" Sam called quietly.

I wanted to move, but I was too comfy where I was so I wagged my tail.

"Sam look, she's with Dad" Dean said,

_Must have saw my tail _I thought.

"She's with dad?" asked Sam in surprise.

Sam must have gotten out of bed because I heard Dean fall out of bed. I felt John chuckle quietly while hearing the boys 'shh' each other. I grinned.

I heard Sam's feet tip toed towards us slowly, and quietly.

"Don't even think about it Sammy." John said, "Genevieve had stayed up all night watching you two till I got home, so let her sleep."

"You make her sound like a human?" Dean asked more then stated.

I lifted up my head out of the covers and 'Na' at the boys.

Dean jumped and fell off the bed again in surprise, while Sam's eyes widen in surprise. I got off of John's bed and walked towards Dean who was lying there looking more annoyed then usual. I looked down at him upside down and tilted my head.

'You okay Deanbo?' I asked him licking his forehead.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Dean said covering his face with his hands.

"Then why are you still lying on the ground?" Sam asked looking over the bed to him.

John walked towards the bathroom.

"Because I usually end up down here so why not stay here?" Dean explained sarcastically.

'Umm Dean you don't know what has been there' I said in disgust.

"But Dean you don't know what's been there" Sam said at the same time I did.

Dean's eyes widen and gotten up so fast that I had to jump on to the bed.

"Eww gross!" Dean said in disgust, he looked towards Sam.

"Why did you had to go and say that?" He asked.

"Because it's as you said, 'gross'." Sam replied.

'Amen' I agreed.

John got out, with the sound of the toilet flushing. Dean rushed past him towards the bathroom and slamming the door.

"How long did it take him?" John asked Sam.

"2 minutes" Sam said with a smile.

John patted Sam's head "That's my boy."

I had the mind to follow him as he headed for the door, but I decided to stay with Sam.

When John closed the door, Sammy sighed in sadness, I looked towards him in confusion then walked towards him and put my head on his shoulder –that's how short he is- I waited for him to answer.

Sam looked to me and smiled a small smile before petting my head.

"I don't know what's going on Genny." he said, "When I asked Dean, he told me not to ask him that ever again."

I now understood what he was talking about. Dean knew what John was doing and he never wanted Sam to know ever.

"Do you know?" he asked me.

'Yep and if I could talk I still wouldn't tell you that' I said to him gently.

Sam sighed again before the bathroom door opened.

"Come on Sam, time to wash up." Dean said.

I watched the boys disappear then I now decided to take a nap since I was still tired.

It took John 20 minutes to get here with food and the boys 5 minutes to wash up before john getting back so I had 20 minutes of sleep and I felt great. Filled with energy that made me want to tackle Dean to the ground… and I did.

He didn't know it was coming, Sam did though he tried to warn Dean but it was too late. John watched us tackle and having fun outside before telling us it was time too eat. I had my kibbles, and some of Dean and Sam's bacon and pancakes, and a half of John's sausage.

We were on the road again, a few fights between Sam and Dean, then Sam vs. John with Dean as the peacemaker.

I've noticed that Sam was always trying to get a fight from the two. I wasn't exactly happy about that, I never knew that a small boy could have such a rebel in him.

And Dean, he was an adult in a child's body, I hope that he has a better future then the past.

John, don't get me started, all I can tell you, is that he is a stubborn son of a bitch.

There are some good moments and bad, but hey no family is perfect.

We got to Ohio at 12:47 PM and man were we tired, I kept on waiting for John to stop the car so that we could stretch our legs, but he kept on driving without stopping and it was driving me nuts.

So here we are, at another crappy motel Sam calls it.

I had to agree with him, it smelled of sweat, blood, and sex… do not ask how I know, I just do.

I sneezed, trying to get the smell away from my nose. It was too strong, but then I smelled something much worse… it made my eyes water at the smell.

Something bad is here, and it's very near.

John gave the keys to Dean and told him to open the door for Sam and him. Dean started walking to where the awful stench was coming from. Dean was holding onto my leash he just bought along with a brown leather collar that made look pretty awesome as Dean says. As Dean unlocked the door ready to get inside, I stood still outside; I didn't want to go inside.

There was something wrong, I could feel it.

"Come on Genny!" Dean said tugging at the leash, telling to move.

But I couldn't, wouldn't I started going backwards away from the unlocked door.

"Genny!" Dean commanding now tugging, "I wanna go inside and sleep, I don't have time for this!"

'No! Something is in there!' I whined backing up and taking Dean with me.

"Come on!" Dean yelled pulling extra hard towards the door.

'No!' I barked.

Sadly Dean was winning and was dragging me to the door.

'How can I make you understand?' I barked, 'something is wrong!'

Dean opened the door; silence fell as I stood perfectly still, waiting for something.

Nothing.

The fur on my spine lifted as I started snarling, there was something in there, and I didn't like it.

However Dumbo wasn't paying attention to my warning so he started walking inside.

"See Genny." he said showing me the inside, "nothing is wrong."

'Nothing my ass!' I snarled when I smelled the foul stench coming from the inside.

Dumbo finally took noticed of my snarling. "What now!"

And just when he turned back from the door, a long, slimy, bloody, arm with thin sharp nails quickly grabbed Dean's shoulder and was dragging him away.

"Help! Sammy, Dad!" Dean cried as he fell and was being dragged.

I heard John and Sam's footsteps running fast.

I wasn't going to wait for them.

'Get your slimy paw away from my idiot!' I growled as I jumped on the arm and dug my teeth into it.

A screech filled the air as it let go of Dean while another slimy arm came at me and threw me away.

I looked up to find the most ugly thing I ever saw walk out of the door heading for Dean.

It was 7'0 ft, its head was of some kind of rat crossed with a reptile, its whole body was of a man but was covered with green slime, blood from others it had killed, and matted fur.

It kept roaring for Dean but to me it was screaming "I want to be beautiful, give me!"

"Damn your fugly" Dean said.

'Wrong answer' I said making a noise that meant the wrong answer before getting up and charging at the thing.

This time it landed on its side trying get me off of it, but I sunken my teeth into its shoulder. It roared this time trying to grab me, I held on tight anyway I could hear its skin ripping off.

"Dean!" I heard Sam shouted.

That got the monster's attention got hold me and threw me towards a car. Once hitting the car I collapse only hearing Dean crying out my name as I felt the darkness fall over me.

* * *

I woke up in a white room.

'Awe crap' I said as I got up…

I looked down to my paws and back up, only to find a man standing there, staring at me.

'Where did you come from?' I asked in surprise.

The man just kept on staring before walking towards me.

'Okay, awkward much' I said trying to walk backwards.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" the man asked.

'No, not really' I replied.

He stopped half way from me and I relaxed.

But then he had to go and show off... His wings!

My brain told me to be relaxed but ready, he is dangerous.

'No shit.' I said sarcastically.

"No shit what?" the dude asked.

'Well my brain just told me you're a jackass and so, I replied' I said.

While him and me were doing a staring contest I looked at his form. He sort of had the Brad Pit looks, but wearing a navy blue business suite had silver blue eyes. If I were human I would say he was a good-looking son of a bitch.

"Now let us cut to the chase," he said sounding a bit off, "You killed a monster because you wanted to save Dean Winchester" he said walking around me like a vulture.

'So?' I gave back sitting, and looking straight ahead.

"I wanted to say thank you." he said. "You just saved something very important."

'Umm, you're welcome?' I said.

That's when I realized something. 'you can hear me?'

"Yes," he said raking through his hair with his one hand, "I feel too uncomfortable talking to a dog though."

And he snapped his fingers, was it just me or was I seeing color?

Okay… now I'm getting taller…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted, the man before me widened his eyes for a second before returning to his blank face.

There I was, standing on two legs wearing nothing but black hair covering what looked like balloons… only they were on the inside. I had hands, toes, thumbs!

"What the fuck did you do to me!" I yelled at the wide-eyed guy in front of me.

The man was silent, and then he started to mumble. "Here I thought no woman could effect me yet here she is, in the form of a dog."

I growled at this. "Will you stop mumbling and change me back."

Just when he was about to answer, I felt pain come at me like a typhoon wave, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up slowly and my eyes opened, blinking a few times before looking around myself.

Sammy was crying at the front seat with John whom was on the wheel, gripping the steering wheel as hard as he could. Trying not to cry himself. Dean on the other hand couldn't cry, he was in the back with my head on his lap.

"She tried to warn me" Dean said sadly as he pet her head. "she did."

He could feel his eyes watering, but they didn't get out. "I'm sorry Genevieve."

I licked his hand gently to grab his attention, it worked.

"Dad! It's Genny, she's okay." Dean told John.

Sam swerved around and smiled sadly when he saw me blinking, and wagging my tail a bit. John turned for a second and nodded before looking back to the road, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, you keep Genny awake Dean." John ordered. "Sam, call the vet."

Okay, I want to point something out to you people who want to keep your dogs awake… don't pet them behind the ears, they'll just make them fall asleep faster. Sadly, Dean hadn't known that tidbit so he was doing just that.

Thankfully, Sam was on the case. "Dean! That'll only make her fall asleep!"

"And how do you know that?" Dean asked.

"I read." Sam simply answered.

'10 points for Sam, 5 points for Dean.' I said in amusement as I kept myself awake.

A few minutes later, we made it to the vet; I was taken immediately to the doctor that was there that night, and was getting sowed back together.

**(Winchester's POV)**

"Your dog protected your son from a cougar?" the doctor said afterwards.

John nodded. " I was helping my son Sam getting the tent out the car, while my son took Genny for a walk, the next thing I hear is snarling, screams."

The doctor looked astonished as she saw the proof herself at the boy's appearance; he had a few scratches here and there, but he was alright.

"Well, you are very lucky to have her Mr. Zachery." she said smiling.

John smiled. "Thanks, will she be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, though she'll have to wear the cone, to make sure she doesn't rip the stitches out."

John nodded in understanding.

"Other than that, she can go, but make sure she takes the pills after breakfast until two months, then come back and see me, or any other doctor that is in your area." She said.

John took the pills, thanked the nurse once again before walking into the room that held Genny. When the Winchester boys walked in, they couldn't help but laugh at the look they were given by Genny.

**(End of Winchester POV)**

'Why? Why am I punished to the cone of shame?' I asked as we left the town, with a still giggling Sam and ever grinning John and Dean.

'It's not fair!' I whined as I lay back down, plotting my revenge on the Winchesters.

They will have a lot to clean up at the next Motel. Hehehe

* * *

**a/n: How was that? read and review please!**


End file.
